Cinderevelation: The Real Story
by mlcrawf5
Summary: Cinderella had been previously diagnosed with schizophrenia shortly after her mother's death. Everything went wrong when one morning her father and her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, weren't able to properly give her the medication injection she needs everyday. This story reveals the real reason behind her father's death and why Cinderella was held captive in her own castle.


As Lady Tremaine, Cinderella's stepmother, and Cinderella's father were trying to give Cinderella her daily doses of her antipsychotic medications, Cinderella finally succeeds to run away from them to the kitchen. When they finally catch up to her, they see she has hold of a butcher knife.

"Cinderella! Please, put the knife down," her father screamed with fear. "Lady Tremaine, you need to leave the room immediately. There's no telling what she will do next! I have to give her the shots or she could harm someone!"

"I am not leaving! I will help you calm her down. Just give her a second, this happens often, love," cried the scared Lady Tremaine.

Cinderella, running around the room like crazy with the knife in the air, would not settle down. She began running towards Lady Tremaine.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!" proclaimed the insane girl as she goes in to stab her stepmother.

"NO!," shouted Cinderella's father as she ran as fast as he could to block Lady Tremaine from getting stabbed.

Cinderella, running towards Lady Tremaine with intentions of ending her life, stabbed her father, who died defending his wife.

"What have you done? How… HOW COULD YOU?" cried Lady Tremaine as she fell to the floor.

The Cinderella stood there, breathing heavily, staring at her father which gave Lady Tremaine the opportunity to grab her and give Cinderella her shots before Cinderella was able to harm anyone else.

"There's been a suicide," said Lady Tremaine to the 911 operator protecting Cinderella's father's wishes of always taking care of Cinderella, no matter what happens.

"We are sending an ambulance now. Please have everyone evacuate the building immediately until one of our officers arrive," instructed the operator.

Lady Tremaine walks Cinderella to the bathroom to clean up the blood off of her and change her clothes so no one would suspect Cinderella. She and Cinderella leave the castle as soon as possible and walk outside. It didn't take long for the police and ambulance to arrive.

"What happened? Why are there police and ambulance here? Lady Tremaine! Where's my father?" questioned the confused and concerned Cinderella.

"Come with me. We need to talk sweetie," said Lady Tremaine with tears running down her cheeks.

"I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me where my father is," said Cinderella running back towards the castle.

Cinderella approached the crime scene looking for answers.

The panicked Cinderella finally located a detective near the crime scene, "What happened? PLEASE TELL ME, I need to know. No one will tell me anything!" She exclaimed as she fell to her knees.

The detective knelt down by Cinderella's side and comforted her.

"The man who lived in the castle seemed to have ended his own life, dear," said the comforting detective. "Do you know this man?"

Struggling to get the words out, "He is…was… my father. This is all her fault," said Cinderella glaring at Lady Tremaine. She turned to the detective, "He was always a happy man, even after my mother's death, until my stepmother came along."

"Well, umm, this isn't my area of expertise, dear, but maybe you should look in to living with a grandparent or some other relative until all of this is resolved. But for the time being, I need you to stay away from this restricted scene," he said trying to calm Cinderella down.

"Thank you for answering my questions, detective." She said as she walked away sobbing.

From a distance, Lady Tremaine watches Cinderella walk away. She takes out her phone and dials Cinderella's doctor's phone number.

"She lost control, Dr. Edwards."

"I should've seen this coming, how bad?" replied the concerned doctor.

"We were trying to give her the shots this morning, but she was worse than usual. She got away from us and went straight to the kitchen. She then got a hold of the butcher knife. I always knew she didn't like me because I am not her mother, but I never thought she would try…"

Dr. Edwards interrupts, "Well since I am speaking to you now I am sure she didn't harm you, who was harmed?"

"Please let me finish," she said with frustration. "Cinderella was running towards me with the knife and… and… her father… he jumped in front of me and was stabbed, sir. She killed her father," Lady Tremaine began to cry.

"It's worse than I thought, ma'am. Keep her out of the public eye until I say otherwise. The detectives don't know, right? I gave her father my word that I would do what I have to do so she wouldn't ne hospitalized."

"I know, sir, I promised I would always take care of her no matter what. I would never betray him by sending her away. She has to stay with me, no matter how hard this would be," she said.

"I am sending two nurses to live with you and Cinderella. You can't live alone with her in case something like this happens again, and you'll need help giving her the medications every morning."

Filled with worry and concern, she agrees to the plan.

Doctor Parkinson continued with his instructions, "You will tell Cinderella these two nurses are relatives of some sort. She can't know they are nurses because she can't be aware of her disease. Ma'am, she developed this after her mother passed away."

"I know, thank you. Send the nurses immediately. I don't want be alone with this monst… girl. It's not safe," she said.

"Will do. I will give them a call soon. Please, be nice to her. Remember, she has no memory of what happened. She isn't a monster, don't forget how much that young lady has gone through. It was her condition that led her to do this. Treat her how you would when her father was still around. You know he would want that," he said as he hung up the phone.

Lady Tremaine put her phone away, wiped away her tears, took a deep breath and began searching for Cinderella.

"Cinderella, dear, please come with me. Let's get you cleaned up," said the saddened Lady Tremaine.

"I will come when I am ready, I just need to be alone for a little bit, ma'am," she said.

Lady Tremaine gave Cinderella a hug, which was quite hard for her to do.

"This is what her father would've wanted me to do…" Lady Tremaine says to herself as she walks towards the castle.

Lady Tremaine approaches the cleared up castle. No more ambulance, officers, or detectives. The kitchen was cleaned up and everything looked back to normal. The only thing missing was the love of her life.

She took a deep breath, "Please help me God, please help me. I am so scared and sad. Help me to forgive Cinderella. I know she didn't mean for this," she said to herself looking in the mirror with teary eyes.

"Lady Tremaine? Are you here?" yells a young girl.

"In here," replies Lady Tremaine with confusion.

Two nervous girls approach the room; they look as though they were in their mid twenties. They have suitcases with them and flowers for Lady Tremaine.

One of them speaks up, "We are the nurses sent by Dr. Edwards. I am Anastasia, and she is Drizella. We heard about what happened to your husband, and we know what really happened, ma'am. We are aware of everything we need to do."

"Anastasia and Drizella, so nice to meet you both. Your presence here means everything to me, I couldn't do this without you guys," said Lady Tremaine with relief.

The nurses hand Lady Tremaine the flowers and give her a hug, Cinderella then enters the room.

"Who are they?" asks Cinderella staring at their suitcases.

"Dear, these are…" Lady Tremaine then instantly remembers that Cinderella can't be aware they are nurses, "…Your stepsisters. They are your stepsisters, whom you have never met," answered Lady Tremaine, avoiding to make eye contact with Cinderella. "They are going to stay with us for awhile."

"What did you just say? I have never heard of this. You never told my fath… me that you had kids," said Cinderella with anger.

Lady Tremaine, struggling to keep lying, "Your father knew but always just wanted it to be us three. But I am in charge now and I expect you will give them a warm welcome."

Cinderella, struggling to find words, nods her head and begins to walk to her room. Lady Tremaine gives an awkward smile to the nurses and runs towards Cinderella.

"Welcome our guests properly, Cinderella, take their suitcases to the guest bedroom. You are to be nothing but kind to them," said Lady Tremaine sternly.

"Yes ma'am," said Cinderella with her head down as she walks towards Anastasia and Drizella to retrieve their suitcases.

"Thank you, Cinderella, that's very kind of you," said Anastasia with a gentle smile.

Cinderella takes their suitcases to the guest bedroom and then goes to her own room to relax and finally get some sleep. Lady Tremaine waits until Cinderella is sound asleep before instructing the hired nurses on what to do.

"Come with me ladies," she said as she walks towards the living room.

Lady Tremaine and the nurses take a seat on the couch. Anastasia and Drizella take out their notebooks and are ready to learn.

"A few hours after she falls asleep, you are to lock her door. She usually doesn't wake up in the middle of the night but just in case. She wakes up every morning at 7 am. Her father and I used to wake her up together and immediately gave her the shots she needs. She has no memory of that. Ladies, that will now be your job."

The nervous nurses looked at each other, "Will she hurt us?" asked Drizella.

"Not if you give her the shots the right after waking her up," she answered. "Do not fear her, once she is given the shots she is always calm and sweet."

"Okay, we are trained to do this so I'm sure we will be fine," said Anastasia trying to reassure herself and Drizella. "Also, we have to pretend we are sisters correct?"

"Yes. Cinderella thinks you guys are her stepsisters, my daughters. We have to keep it that way. Okay?" said Lady Tremaine

The nurses agree to the plan and they head to their bedroom. Lady Tremaine calls Dr. Edwards to thank him for the sweet nurses.

"Hello?" Dr. Edwards answers the phone.

"They are perfect; I feel so much better. I think this will work," said the relieved Lady Tremaine.

"There's just one more thing," he said, "With her conditions comes flashbacks. Even though she doesn't have a memory of it during the day, when she's asleep there's a possibility of her having flashbacks of what happened. I will work on figuring out what we can do to prevent this."

"Anything else?" asked the irritated and stressed stepmother.

"Yes," he said. "It will help to keep her busy during the day. I know her father always had servants clean the house but maybe it's best to give her a list of chores to do. Cinderella can't leave the castle, until I say otherwise. Sleep well."

Lady Tremaine turns her phone off and walks upstairs to lock Cinderella's door. Once it's locked she heads to bed but struggles to fall asleep.

"Oh my love, how I wish you were here. How am I going to do this without you? Why did this have to happen," she cries to herself falling asleep on what was her husband's side of the bed.

Morning comes quickly and the nurses wake up to give Cinderella her medication. They unlock the door, with their needles out and ready. They approach Cinderella's room. The nurses gently tie her hands to bed before waking her up so she has no way of escaping as they were instructed to do by Dr. Edwards.

"Good morning, sis." Said Anastasia sarcastically with a smirk on her face as she gently nudged Cinderella to wake her up.

Cinderella's eyes popped open wide. She tries to get away but fails to do so because she was tied down. She began to yell. Anastasia and Drizella successfully give Cinderella her medication so they were able to untie her once she calmed down. They quickly exited the room and head straight towards Lady Tremaine.

"It's done," they said with relief to Lady Tremaine as she was staring out of the window.

Without turning around, she responded to their news, "Well done, ladies. She will be out soon and will have no memory of this. Remember, she thinks you are her sisters so you are to treat her like so. Do not be hospitable towards her. Act as sisters would."

Lady Tremaine and the nurses walk down to the kitchen together. The calm Cinderella enters the kitchen seeing her stepmother and stepsisters eating at her father's table.

"Good morning Cinderella," said Lady Tremaine without a smile. I already let the chefs leave so you are to make your own breakfast this morning. Also, you will be cooking dinner tonight for your stepsisters and myself."

Confused, Cinderella asked, "Seriously? Why did the chefs leave? Where are the maids and servants?"

"Look in the mirror," answered the cold Lady Tremaine. "I fired them all because they are no longer needed. I left a list of chores for you to get done. You are not to go anywhere or do anything until the list is complete."

Cinderella glanced at the 3-pages of chores, "But…but ma'am, this will take me all day. Maybe even all night! You can't be serious. Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I been through enough?" cried Cinderella.

"You're wasting time, dear. Get to it. Don't forget to prepare for dinner tonight," said Lady Tremaine with attitude as she gets up from the table with the nurses by her side.

Cinderella is left standing in the kitchen alone as she stares at her list of chores. She ties her hair up then grabs a bucket of water and the mop. Lady Tremaine watches her clean the floor from a distance with much heartache.

Lady Tremaine turns to Anastasia and Drizella, "You have no idea how hard that was for me to treat her that way. But that's how it has to be. If I am nice to her then she will think it's okay to leave the castle. If she fears me, then she'll do what she is told. She is not allowed to be in public. I need you to treat her the same way I did ladies, okay?"

The nurses, with sadness, nodded their heads. "We know ma'am. Our job is to do whatever you are told. We promise, she will never know we are her nurses," said Anastasia.

"It's going to be hard but I am doing this for her father. His wishes are for her to be protected. I will not disappoint him," said Lady Tremaine hugging Anastasia and Drizella.

Cinderella looks over at her stepmother and stepsister and sees them hugging and smiling. And so began her hatred towards all three of them…


End file.
